Agent Lorando
by Book0-0Worm
Summary: Samantha Lorando was just an average girl with an average life. Except for her unhealthy obsession with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. So when she starts seeing characters from the books, she goes into spy mode.
1. Prolouge

**Okay, so this is my first real story, so it may not be that good. But trust me, the chapters will be longer than this.**

Full summary: Samantha Lorando was just an average girl with an average life. Except for her unhealthy obsession with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. So when she starts seeing characters from the books, she goes into spy mode. But little does Sam know what she's getting herself into...

The first few rays of sunlight were peeping through the curtains, making my skin tingle. I blinked my eyes wearily, still not sure if I was awake or asleep.

I glanced down at my iHome. Five thirty. I let out a big sigh and heaved my legs over the side of my bed, kicking off the sheets.

I shuffled over to the bathroom, looking in the mirror when I got there. My black hair looked like a tornado hit it, my aqua eyes had crust surrounding.

Basically, I looked hideous.

I yawned, grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and went in the shower. I was too tired to do it separately. After what felt like hours (which was in fact only 30 minutes), I got out of the shower and threw the first outfit my hands could find.

I went downstairs, had a handful of cereal and washed it down with some milk. Then I went in the broom closet, grabbed the third paperback off the shelf and rushed out the door.

**Sooo, good bad, okay? PLEASE TELL ME. Review, flames are accepted. If there are any spelling mistakes, Maru Sueness, OOCness, in any of this story, MAKE SURE TO TELL ME. Also, please tell me if there's already a story like this. REVIEW. Ciao!~**


	2. Words Fly

**Okay, I feel so happy! People don't think my story's bad! Hee hee, YAY! :D And I swear, the other characters will come in the next chapter. Nooow, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2

I squinted my eyes, staring at the bright sun, thinking of a character from the book I just stuffed in my bag.

_Such a beautiful day, _I thought as I jumped down my porch steps and skipped across the sidewalk. I stopped straight in my tracks when I saw a cluster of bright blue flowers. I picked one, sniffed it, then tucked it behind my ear.

I continued skipping but stopped again. I started feeling like I was in some crappy movie. Instead, I decided to walk.

Suddenly, a cloud covered the sun and a brisk wind blew my hair into my face. But as soon as the strange moment came, it left. I shrugged it off as nothing, but I swear I heard a wolf howl.

I was probably just hearing things, but I was creeped out by that. Even though I'd be about twenty minutes early, I sprinted the rest of the way to school.

* * *

><p>I sat down in my seat fifteen minutes before Ancient History started.<p>

I was super early, because the only other people in the room were McKenzie, Lauren, and Taylor. A.K.A, the "popular" girls. They were checking their reflections, but I have no idea why. They always look ugly.

They always made fun of girls, calling them ugly and fat, but honestly, _they_ were the hideous ones.

McKenzie looks like a horse and her teeth are as big as my thumb nail. Lauren recently gained a few pounds. Well, not a _few. _More like fifty pounds. Lauren probably can't even fit into a Snuggie. Also, she had more pimples than I have freckles. Now _that's_ saying something.

The prettiest girl out of the three _was_ Taylor. But she went to a bad salon and got her hair cut to her ears and has arms hairier than my dad's. Basically, she looks like a man. Now the prettiest girl out of the group is McKenzie.

The funny thing was, that McKenzie's last name was Horsemen, Lauren's last name was Blemishe (It's pronounced _Blem-shay_) , and Taylor's last name was Harrison.

I picked the seat farthest from The Three Uglies (my nickname for them), hoping they were too fascinated by how many pimples Lauren had that they'd leave me alone.

Sadly, they didn't.

"O.M.G," Lauren said, "It's Spot!" All three girls giggled at Lauren's choice of words. Spot was their nickname for me since I have about, kazillion freckles.

"O.M.G," I replied. "It's Blemish!"

Lauren practically fumed when she said, "Its pronounced _Blem-shay!_" I began hearing voices and the sounds of lockers opening and closing from the hallway.

"Sure," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice "And I'm a daughter of Artemis." I don't think Lauren knew that me being a daughter of Artemis was impossible, but she did notice the sarcasm in my voice.

Apparently, so did her friends. "Yeah, well at least she can get a boyfriend." Taylor said, coming to her friend's aid.

"Yeah, well if _I _had a boyfriend, he wouldn't be blind!" I replied.

Lauren's face turned as red as a tomato. "He's not blind, he just has an eye condition that hasn't been diagnosed yet!"

"Yeah," I said. "It's called being _blind. _I don't think it's possible for any man with the ability to see to date _you."_ The bell just rang, and I heard footsteps coming towards this room.

I guess Lauren was pretty peeved about that comment I made, so she slapped me across the face. I heard the sound of keys jingling right outside the door.

I guess I was pretty peeved about Lauren slapping me across the face, so I slapped her back right as the door opened.

Mr. Korzack walked into the room, saw what I did, and said, "Samantha! Principal's, _now."_

I grabbed my books and walked out the door, hearing The Three Uglies snickering behind me.


	3. A Deal is Made

** Hey peeps! I have something important to say: I probaly can't update until next week or so because my sisters graduating and the whole fam's coming over. But whatever. ON WITH CHAPTER 3!**

There were only a few people left in the hallway as I made my way down to the Principal's office. And two of those few people were my two best friends: Olivia and Sarah. They looked confused to see that I was walking in the opposite direction of Mr. Korzack's room.

I glared at them which I hope they interpreted as _The Three Uglies _instead of _I hate you, now go die in a hole. _

Thankfully they nodded to say they understood. I continued on my walk after we waved goodbye and practically ran into someone. I started to say "Watch where you're going, idiot", but stopped myself when I noticed who it was.

Mark Bernard. The boy of my dreams. I think he apologized or something, but I tuned him out. I was just thinking about how adorable he was. Mark had tan skin, darker than mine, but still light and shaggy brown hair cut right at his shoulders. But the thing that made him so gorgeous was his eyes. Mark had big chocolate brown eyes that could make you melt with thick lashes.

We were made for each other. Sam Bernard, what a gorgeous name. The only thing not letting us go out was that he was 4' 10". It didn't help that I was 5' 6". If it wasn't for that problem, we could get married and go off and live in Madrid, Spain.

I was snapped out of Markland by someone touching my arm. It was him. "See you later, Sam."

Oh.

My.

Gods.

He knew my name! I was freaking out in the inside, but I managed to do a calm wave.

I continued my way down to the Principal's, smiling. I wasn't even mad about The Three Uglies anymore. I was just thinking about Mark.

*(&^%#$!&

My anger returned almost immediately. As soon as I stepped into the Main Office, the snobby little office lady said, "Again?"

I was about to strangle her when I remembered, that attacking the lady is illegal. Instead, I stared daggers at her. The lady looked frightened. Mission accomplished.

I grabbed a mint out of the bowl and the desk, and walked into the Principal's Office, not even bothering to knock.

I pulled up a chair and said, "Hey Zoey." Zoey didn't seem surprised about me calling her by her first name instead of Principal Stephens.

"Sam, don't call me that. And really, you're here again? It's been the seventh time this month." Zoey didn't sound upset, just disappointed.

"It's not my fault, its The Three Ugli-Lauren, McKenzie, and Taylor's fault!" I said.

"But it always is. I think I might just have to call your parents." I stared open mouthed at her? Is she _crazy?_ My anger was soon replaced by fear. If she calls home, my mom would send me to Canada! No joke, my mom already has everything planned out. Just in case

"Isn't there another way I could make up for all my detentions?" I asked. "Like community service or something?"

"Well, we _do_ have a new student. If you show him around, I might, _might, _not call your parent." She said. A new kid? That's easy. I'm nice. Well, only if I'm not angry. "Deal! Who is it?"

Just then, a kid walked into the office and my mouth dropped open.

**Soooo, who's the mystery kid? TEll me in a rewview! :D**


End file.
